Por el Amor de Papi
by DakotaRose0
Summary: Isabella llega temprano a casa de una cita a consolar a Edward, su padrastro, quien está de duelo por el repentino abandono de su esposa. Ella no tiene ni idea de que va a terminar castigada, mientras él le da un poco de consuelo del que él solo sabe. Este cuento contiene nalgadas, sexo entre hijastra y padrastro. Todos los personajes de este cuento tienen más de 18 años.
1. Chapter 1

La Historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Bree Jandora y Stephenie Meyer respectivamente yo solamente los adapte.

* * *

—Linda cachada—Edward dijo.

—Gracias— yo moví las llaves que tintineaban en mis dedos, sonriéndole al ex marido de mi madre.

—¿A qué hora vas a volver?

—No estoy segura—suspire. —¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algún problema, necesitas salir?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo tenía la esperanza de que podríamos pasar un poco de tiempo juntos esta noche.

Tragué saliva.

—Huh, bueno, si me lo hubieras dicho. No habría hecho otros planes.

Era uno de mis raros fines de semana fuera de la universidad. Decidí pasarlo con mi ex padrastro, Edward. Él todavía vivía en mi ciudad natal, a diferencia de mi madre, que se había unido a un circo. Bueno, ella realmente no se había unido al circo. Era nuestra broma privada. Honestamente, no estábamos seguros a donde se había ido. Solo sabíamos que se había ido. Yo estaba agradecida de tener todavía un lugar al cual llamar casa. Mis hermanos y hermanastros se habían ido a la universidad y tenía la sensación de que Edward estaba un poco solo.

— Está bien. —Sonrió vacilante. —Yo sé lo que es. Recuerdo cuando estaba en la universidad. Aah los viejos tiempos. Tu sabes que solíamos tener unas cosas que llamábamos "discos de vinilo" en aquel entonces. —Levantando una ceja me miro con una sonrisa. —Algún día te hablaré acerca de ellos y otros inventos, como los reproductores de ocho pistas y la video casetera.

—Si, si. —Era una broma. Siempre que le decía que era un hombre viejo, el respondía con una broma poco agradable. Me acerqué a él y le di un beso en la mejilla. —Me puedes contar todo lo que quieras más tarde, viejo.

—Uh, huh. —Me dio una mirada de complicidad, entrecerrando los ojos.

Me humedecí los labios y me di la vuelta, lentamente como siempre. Y entonces lo sentí. Una fuerte bofetada en el trasero.

Me froté el trasero sobre la tela de algodón de mi falda.

—¡Ooh! ¡No lo haces de nuevo!

Edward me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa. Maldita sea, se veía tan bien para su edad. Él me dio otro golpe, esta vez un poco más abajo. Dejando su mano allí. —Te tienes que ir, muñeca.

Me reí y le di otro beso en la mejilla. Mi coño estaba tan jodidamente mojado. Su golpe fuerte siempre ha tenido ese efecto en mí.

—Ya vuelvo, ¿Está bien?

Él respiro hondo y me miro como si no me creyera.

—Todo está bien. Voy a estar aquí viendo una película o algo así. Solo.

—Lo siento. —Puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello. Esta vez, yo estaba realmente apenada. No estaba tratando de coquetear. Yo sabía que él estaba solo desde que mi mamá se fue de la ciudad, y quería hacerlo sentir mejor. Eddie era un hombre dulce y no se merecía lo que ella le hacía pasar. —Te lo prometo, no me voy a tardar. Podemos quedarnos viendo películas y comiendo palomitas de maíz o algo así. Realmente me gustaría eso.

—Está bien, Bells. —Me puso las manos alrededor de la cintura y me miro con sus grandes ojos azules. —Echo de menos el tiempo que pasamos juntos.

—Yo también—, era cierto. Yo tenía veinte años y Edward siempre había sido una parte importante de mi vida desde que mi mama comenzó a salir con él siete años antes. Conectamos de inmediato. Él me ayudo a pasar por las largas citas, y cuando no eran gran cosa también. Pero de alguna manera yo pertenecía a este lugar. Siempre pude hablar con él sobre cualquier cosa. Por eso de alguna manera me sentía culpable por lo que mi mamá le había hecho. Siempre pensé que se había casado con él porqué se llevaban tan bien y ella quería que yo tuviera un padre.

Oí la bocina de un coche. Era mi amigo Jacob. Otro hombre que tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos reavivar nuestro romance de secundaria. Rodé los ojos.

—Lo siento papi. —Me puse de puntillas y le di un gran beso en la mejilla. Él sonrió. Yo sabía que le encantaba cuando lo llamaba así, "papi". Él solo tenía hijos varones, y siempre me decía que era un lujo tenerme como hija.

—Está bien, pequeña. Ve. Que se diviertan. No pierdas las llaves de repuesto de la casa. —Eddie sacudió la cabeza. —Todavía no puedo creer que hayas perdido las tuyas.

—Me puedes castigar por eso más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

—Seguro. —Me guiño un ojo.

De repente me dieron ganas de no haber hecho planes para la noche. Le dije adiós a Edward y Salí a cumplir con Jacob. Estaba vestido y listo para nuestra cita, con una camisa bonita de color azul y pantalones negros de vestir. Lo juro, yo literalmente podía sentir el olor de su colonia recorrerme, mientras me deslizaba en su BMW. Él olía a colonia cara. Para mí no importaba lo mucho que pagara por ella. Eso no importa, si hueles mal, solo el olor importa.

Jacob se inclinó para darme un beso en la mejilla, solo porque moví justo a tiempo mi rostro a la derecha para que no tocara mis labios.

—Isabella Cullen. No puedo creer que realmente eres tú.

—Sip. —Me señale a mi mista. —En carne y hueso. —Me volví para mirar por la ventana, preguntándome qué demonios estaba haciendo. Una sensación de malestar me dijo que debía haberme quedado en casa con Eddie.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Y yo qué? —me preguntó.

—¿Huh? —Yo le di un rápido vistazo. —oh. Si. Eres tú.

Sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa.

—Mierda. Supongo que esperaba una recepción más cálida. —Jacob pisó el acelerador y llegamos a la avenida. —Solo han pasado tres años desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Suspiré.

—Lo siento. Me siento mal dejando a mi padrastro solo esta noche.

Él gimió y me dio una mirada de reojo.

—Si. Eso es una mierda. ¿Tienes noticias de tu mama?

—No—como sospechaba, todo el pueblo lo sabía.

—Demonios.

—Sí, bueno. —Limpiando mi garganta. —Bueno, ¿vamos a ver a Alice y a Jasper en el restaurante? —Traté de actuar como si me importara. Íbamos a cenar con dos de nuestros amigos de la secundaria. El padre de Alice era el propietario del restaurante donde íbamos a comer, "Chez Luis". Había comido allí mil veces, por lo general de forma gratuita. Comer allí una vez más, simplemente no se me antojaba una cosa muy importante, no importaba que me fuera a reunir con ellos.

Después de una conversación artificial con Jacob todo el camino al restaurante, y mis muchos intentos, muchos de cambiar el tema de mi jodida situación familiar, finalmente llegamos al restaurante. Les di un abrazo a Alice y a Jasper en cuanto los vi. Se hizo evidente que iba a pasar la mayor parte de mi noche, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas de Jasper. Ya que deseó tocar mi top de seda rojo varias veces y sus ojos casi nunca salieron de mis pechos. Alice no podía dejar de hablar acerca de que tan lago tenía mi cabello y me preguntó qué tipo de acondicionador era el que usaba.

Me pase toda la noche bebiendo vino, deseando estar en otro lugar. No podía dejar de pensar acerca de mi padrastro, y el aspecto pobre y solitario de sus ojos. Solía tener muchos amigos, y muchos de ellos lo habían rescatado cuando mamá se fue. No fue por eso que no estuve a su lado. Sino a que me sentía incómoda y no sabía cómo manejar lo que pasó. Mis hermanastros, Emmett y Seth, habían desaparecido la mayor parte del tiempo en la universidad. Y papi estaba solo en casa. Cuando más tiempo me senté con mis amigos, a tener una conversación sin sentido y comer comida mediocre, peor me sentía.

Tuve que terminar la noche. Jacob parecía un poco enfadado cuando le pedí que me llevara de regreso a casa. Sabía que quería sentarse en una de las mesas exteriores y hablar toda la noche, pero no podía hacerlo. Le dije que si él no quería llevarme, podía llamar a Edward para que me recogiera él mismo. Después de que Jasper y Alice se ofrecieron a llevarme a casa, Jacob finalmente accedió.

Después de un difícil viaje, en silencio todo el camino de regreso a mi casa, me despedí de Jacob sin darle otra mirada. ¿Por qué había aceptado salir con él esa noche? Siempre estaba tan pendiente de mí. Me di cuenta de la forma en que regularmente comentaba mis actualizaciones de Facebook. Él era el mariscal de la escuela secundaria, y no estaba acostumbrado a ser rechazado. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer sobre eso. Yo quería ver a Eddie y asegurarme de que estaba bien.

Abrí la puerta y entré, puse las llaves de repuesto sobre la mesa del vestíbulo. —¿Hola?

No había nadie. No había signos de vida en absoluto. Mi voz resonó por la sala de estar. Me giré hacia el pasillo. Estaba a mitad de camino a la habitación de Edward, cuando oí un ruido. ¿Estaba él llorando?

—¿Papi? —empujé la puerta de su dormitorio entre abierta.

—¡Oh, mierda! —Edward se sentó en la cama, obviamente sorprendido. —No pensé que estarías de vuelta tan pronto.

—Si, fue algo aburrido. Pensé en volver y darte un poco de compañía.

Edward sollozó.

—Gracias.

Me senté en la cama junto a él y puse mi mano sobre su espalda.

—Siento haberte dejado solo esta noche.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien. Eres una chica joven con una vida. Sé que vienes a casa el fin de semana. Pero no es necesario que andes con un tipo viejo como yo. —Frunció el ceño.

Me di cuenta de que estaba mucho más triste de cuando lo había dejado, y me molesté más conmigo misma. Eddie era importante pará mí. Mucho más que un padrastro. Tomé su mano y la apreté suavemente.

—Sabes que yo estaba bromeando cuando dije que eras viejo. Siempre has sabido que era uno broma, ¿verdad?

Edward suspiro.

—Sí, claro.

Me reí.

—Realmente, es una broma. Siempre he pensado que eres muy lindo.

Él se volvió hacia mí. Podía ver como sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, pero su expresión sonriente me hizo reír.

—Eres tan dulce.

—No, lo digo en serio. —Abrí los dedos para él. —Siempre has parecido diez años más joven de la edad que realmente tienes. Y tienes todo este pelo, tan broncino e indomable.

—No, no lo está. Tu mamá me ha dado unas cuantas canas.

—Bueno, estoy segura que no las puedo ver.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—Tú siempre sabes cómo hacerme sentir mejor.

—Bueno. Ahora, ¿todavía quieres ver esa película juntos?

—Si, si tú quieres.

—Por supuesto que sí—Sonreí. —Sólo déjame ir a cambiarme de ropa. Mientras haz las palomitas de maíz y te reúnes conmigo en la sala de estar.

—Está bien. —Edward miró hacia el suelo con la tristeza dibujada en sus ojos.

Tal vez el vino que bebí en la cena, me hizo sentir muy valiente. Pero me levanté de la cama y miré hacia abajo a Edward. En primer lugar, puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, como de costumbre, pero en lugar del abrazo de costumbre lo besé en los labios. No hubo ninguna lengua, pero sin duda era más que un beso.

Él respiro hondo, pero no dijo una palabra. Nos miramos a los ojos por un momento, y luego salí de la habitación hacia el pasillo de mi habitación, con la intención de cambiarme y ponerme una pijama cómoda. Pero en cambio, todo lo que pude hacer fue sentarme en la cama y mirar la pared, preguntándome si él había sentido lo que yo había sentido. La misma sensación de hormigueo que sentía, tenía mi coño ardiendo de deseo. Yo lo amaba. Él significaba mucho para mí. Quería besarlo otra vez. Sólo esperaba que el también lo quisiera.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que escuchara que la puerta se abría.

—¿Estás aquí? —Edward pregunto.

—Oh. Si. —Miré sus hermosos ojos verdes. —Lo siento. Supongo que perdí la noción del tiempo.

Él sonrió.

—Eso está bien. —Edward estaba en la puerta. —¿Estás segura de que estas de humor para una película?

Sentí como mi cara enrojecía. No, yo no estaba de humor para una película. Yo estaba de humor para follar a mi padrastro hasta la tapa de los sesos.

—Hum, ¿Qué quieres hacer esta noche?

Los ojos de Edward recorrieron todo mi cuarto antes de por fin decidirse a verme. Camino hacia mí y extendió su mano.

—Vamos. Vamos a ir a la sala de estar.

Tomé su mano y la sostuve mientras caminábamos por el pasillo hasta la sala de estar. En la mesa de café vi una botella de vino y dos vasos.

—Entonces—le dije. —¿Supongo que tú no hiciste las palomitas de maíz?

Él sonrió.

—No. Pensé que tal vez preferirías vino en su lugar. Lo probé en tus labios.

Mi corazón se acelero.

—Oh, ¿Pudiste probarlo?

—Si. —Edward sacudió la cabeza, y me miro pensativo. —Maldita sea, te pareces a tu mamá. —Acarició el costado de mi cara por un segundo, y luego se sentó en el sofá y vertió el vino en las copas sobre la mesa de café.

Me senté junto a él lo más cerca que me fue posible, dejando que mis piernas rozaran la suya. Yo estaba dividida. Una gran parte de mi quería calmarlo y cuidar de él. Pero otra parte se sentía desesperadamente atraída hacia él. Quería llegar a hacer el amor con él.

Edward sonrió y me dio una copa.

—Espero que te guste el blanco.

—Claro. —Había estado bebiendo tinto en el restaurante, pero no tenía ninguna preferencia. Tomé el vino y bebí la mitad, de forma rápida, con la esperanza de una nueva oleada de audacia.

—Demonios pequeña, es posible que desees reducir la velocidad. —Él me miro a mí y luego a su copa mientras tomaba un trago del vino.

Lleve la mano a mi pecho, riéndome.

—Lo siento, solo estoy celebrando, supongo.

—¿Celebrando? ¿Qué estamos celebrando? —dejó la copa sobre la mesa y se dirigió a mí. —Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

—Lo siento, papi. —Quería salvar la situación de alguna manera, y lo llamaba "Papi" por lo general para poner las cosas a mi favor. —Ni siquiera sé por qué dije eso. Todavía estoy un poco borracha…

—Mierda, ¿Sabes lo duro que ha sido? —me miró, sus ojos mostraban dolor. —Tener que explicarle a la gente que mi mujer se fue—se encogió de hombros—¿Se fue? ¿Y no sé cómo ponerme en contacto con ella?

Me mordí el labio inferior.

—Si— comenzaron a fluir unas lágrimas por mis mejillas.

—Oh, mierda, lo siento, Bella. —Puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. —Ella es tu madre. Lo siento.

—No sé donde esta. —Yo apoyé la cara contra su pecho, llorando.

—Shh… todo está bien, pequeña. —Puso su mejilla contra mi frente. —Lo siento mucho.

Aspiré, sollozando, tratando de hacer que las lágrimas desaparecieran. Tendió su mano con una servilleta de la mesa para limpiarme los ojos.

—Lo siento, papi. Estoy tratando de no pensar en ello.

—Está bien pensar en ello. Tú no puedes pretender que no ocurrió. —Él frotó mi espalda. —Estoy seguro de que la echas de menos.

Secándome los ojos con la servilleta, me senté con la espalda recta y miré sus azules ojos tristes.

—No es eso, papi.

—¿Hmmm? —Eddie parecía confundido—¿Entonces qué es?

Tome una respiración profunda.

—No me gusta lo que te hizo. Se me pone muy triste ver que te dolió tanto.

—Oh, Bella.

—No, es verdad. —Bebí el resto de mi vino y dejé la copa sobre la mesa. —Eres un buen hombre Edward. El mejor papi que jamás pude esperar.

—Aww, cariño. Tu sabes que yo siento lo mismo por ti. —El tomó la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y enredo sus dedos en mi pelo. —Eres tan especial para mí.

Puse mi mano sobre su rodilla y lo mire a los ojos.

—Te amo mucho, papi.

—Yo también te amo mucho, pequeña.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron. ¿Podía leer mi mente? Me sentía culpable por todos los pensamientos que estaba teniendo. Mientras yo exploraba sus hermosos ojos azules, todo lo que podía pensar era en cómo reconfortarlo, y no con un abrazo. O con una noche de caricias en el sofá, o viendo alguna película. Tenía ganas de darle algo más. Algo que aliviara su dolor y realmente mostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba.

—¿Papi?

—Si—me susurró, mientras sus penetrantes ojos me veían… me retorcí en mi asiento.

Reuní todo mi coraje, agradecida por la copa de vino que acababa de tragar. Me aclare mi garganta.

—Tengo muchas ganas de hacerte sentir mejor.

—Bueno…—dejó de hablar y miró hacia abajo mi mano. La estaba moviendo lentamente hasta su muslo. —Oh Bells…

—¿Qué?

—No podemos hacer esto.

—¿Por qué? —continúe con mi trayectoria. Se quedó allí sentado mirándome. Lo vi tragar un bulto en su garganta.

Papi puso su gran mano y cálida en la parte superior de la mía, deteniéndome. —Cariño, no es correcto.

—¿Por qué no?

—No puedo tomar esto de ti. —Suspiró frente a mí. Penetrándome con la mirada otra vez. —Me he prometido que nunca me aprovecharía de ti.

—¿Te aprovecharías? —sonreí y me deslicé un poco más cerca de él hasta que mis pechos se apoyaron en su brazo. —¿Cómo tomarías ventaja?

Me miró el pecho, haciendo una mueca, pero no apartó la mirada.

—Eres una niña hermosa. Siempre has sido una niña tan hermosa.

Yo sabía que tenía que contar con él. No me importaba si era el vino, la simpatía, o la pura lujuria. Quería a Edward el hombre que a menudo llamaba papi. Y yo quería darle una noche que nunca olvidara.

—No seas tan tímido, papi—le susurré.

—Mierda, bebé—negó con la cabeza suavemente, cambiando su mirada de mis pechos a mis ojos. —No quiero usarte. Eres mi preciosa niña.

—Tú eres preciosos para mí también. —Mi mano todavía estaba en su pierna. Yo movía mis dedos contra el interior de su muslo. Su fuerte mano arriba de la mía no podía impedir que dejara de hacerlo. —Pero siempre he creído que eras sexy como el infierno. —Sonreí.

Edward hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, riendo.

—Creo que el que está hablando es el vino.

—No, —cerré un poco mis ojos. —Sólo me da la audacia para decirte como me siento.

—Yo no sé, pequeña.

—¿Qué? ¿No crees que seas sexy?

—Corazón. —Cerró los ojos. —He trabajado muy duro para pensar en ti como una hija.

—¿Huh? —mi mandíbula se abrió. —Tú dijiste que siempre pensaste en mi como una hija.

Él asintió con la cabeza, abriendo los ojos, mirando profundamente en los míos.

—Pero no sin trabajo. Especialmente hace pocos años. Después de que llegaras a casa del colegio y…—él rodó sus ojos. —Parecías haber crecido de repente. Ya no eres mi niña, ahora eres una mujer.

—Si, papi—asentí lentamente, inclinándome hacia adelante para asegurarme de que no podía apartar la mirada de mis ojos. —Soy una mujer ahora. Y te puedo atender como tú necesitas ser atendido.

—Oh, cariño…—hizo una mueca. Su tono de voz delataba su dolor… su lucha.

Yo no quería que mi papi se sintiera mal por su atracción hacia mí, o se sintiera que se había aprovechado de mí, de ninguna manera. Infiernos, yo tenía veintiún años de edad y soy una mujer en plena madurez. Incluso se más de mis propios deseos sexuales, y solo quería recordarle el increíble hombre que era. No merecía que una mujer lo dejara como mi mamá lo hizo.

Yo sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Solté su mano y me puse de pie.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —me volví de espaldas hacia él y me incline. —Sólo quiero otra copa de vino. —Tomé la botella de vino y vertí un poco en mi copa, a la vez que movía mi culo en el aire tanto como era posible.

—Bellss…

—¿Qué? —pregunté inocentemente. Entonces levanté la cabeza el tiempo suficiente para beber todo el contenido de la copa que acababa de verter, y luego puse mis manos en la mesa plana y moví mi parte trasera para hacerla más prominente.

—¡Maldita sea!—Edward gritó, respirando pesadamente. —¿Qué estás tratando de hacerme?

—Estoy tratando de hacerte sentir hombre, papi. Como el hombre maravillosos que eres.

—¿Poniendo tu culo en mi cara? —se rió. Su respiración sonaba aun más dificultosa.

—Cueste lo que cueste. —Tomé una respiración profunda y hablé lentamente—Papi.

¡Golpe! Di un grito ahogado, después un hilarante gemido. Eddie había golpeado mi culo violentamente, más duro de lo habitual.

—¡Papi! —volví mi cabeza sobre mi hombro, asegurándome de mantener mi cuerpo en la misma posición, con la esperanza de recibir otro golpe.

—¿Qué? —la palma de la mano de Edward, se mantuvo en contra de mi culo, tocándome donde me había golpeado. —Te mereces una paliza por tratar de hacerme esto.

—¿y bien? ¿Qué estas esperando? —moví mi culo. —Tú eres mi papi. Solo soy una pequeña niña.

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de mi boca sentí otro golpe contra mi trasero.

— ¡Ooh! —me agarré de la mesa.

Edward levanto el dobladillo de mi falda por encima de mi culo y la dejo allí. Me dio otra bofetada en la parte superior de las diminutas bragas color rosa que llevaba. Luego me dio otra bofetada luego otra.

Me quedé con la boca abierta, disfrutando cada segundo de ser azotada. Él me golpeó algunas veces más y empezó a frotar mi culo después de cada azote.

Sentí que el vino realmente me estaba pegando.

—¿Te molesta tocarme en medio de mi ropa interior y ver si realmente esta mojada?

—Mierda, Isabella. —El inhaló fuerte y me dio otro azote en el culo. —No tienes ni idea de lo que me estás haciendo.

— ¿Eso es lo que piensas?

Edward que todavía estaba sentado detrás de mí en el sofá, movió sus manos a mi cintura y bajó mis bragas. Empujándolas hasta mis rodillas.

— ¡Sí! —yo separé más mis piernas.

Él movió mi culo más cerca de él. Obligándome a mover mi piernas. Y luego me azotó de nuevo, y me dio por lo menos diez duros golpes, y apenas rozó la piel de en medio.

Abrí más mis piernas con cada azote que me daba. El último aterrizó en contra de mi húmedo coño.

Yo grité, mi cuerpo se sacudió hacia adelante. Hasta que sentí sus dedos tocando mi coño, no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que necesitaba que me follara. Me dolía que él no me tocara de nuevo, pero había dejado caer su mano.

— Por favor, papi—me quejé.

—Maldita sea, Isabella—Eddie me dio un tono enojado, mientras ponía sus manos a ambos lados de mis caderas y estabilizaba mi cuerpo frente a él.

Y luego, de repente, sentí su lengua dibujar una ruta entre mis labios vaginales.

— ¡Sí! —grité.

El cálido aliento de Eddie bañó mis labios durante unos segundos antes de sentir toda su boca entre mis piernas. Se estaba comiendo mi coño con avidez, como si no se saciara de él.

—Oh si, oh sí. —Mi cuerpo se estremeció por la sensación de su lengua. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciéndome. Mi mamá era una imbécil de mierda por dejar esa lengua. Apenas podía respirar. —Si. Si, papi.

Su boca se puso más ávida después de que lo llamara papi.

— Papi… papi…—no podía dejar de quejarme. Escuché a Edward gimiendo justo cuando, sentí su cálido aliento contra mi entrepierna… contra mi culo… su boca estaba allí mismo chupando mis labios… lamiendo mi culo.

Me lamió un poco más de tiempo hasta que yo pensé que iba a tener un orgasmo. Y luego se detuvo. Apartándose de mi.

—No—dijo. —No puedo creer que acabo de hacerte esto. —Puso sus manos en mi cadera alejándome y luego se puso de pie a mi lado, me bajó la falda y dejó mis bragas entre en mis rodillas.

— ¿Qué? —pensé que iba a empezar a llorar. —¿Hice algo mal?

—No—gruño con disgusto. —Yo debería haberlo pensado mejor. Saber que estaba mal. Lo siento mucho, Bells.

Me puse de pie y miré directamente a mi padrastro, prácticamente corriendo fuera de la habitación. Corrí detrás de él. Subiéndome las bragas para poder mover mis piernas un poco mejor.

—No te vayas, papi. ¡Por favor!

Él no volteo a mirarme. Lo seguí por el pasillo hasta su dormitorio, aumenté la velocidad cuando lo vi abrir la puerta.

Edward trató de cerrar la puerta en mi cara, pero era demasiado tarde, la abrí con un empujón, y la moví con toda la fuerza de mi cuerpo.

—No hagas esto—le dije suplicante.

—No sabes lo que me estás haciendo, Bella. —Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. —Te ves como tu mamá.

— Lo sé.

— La extraño mucho. —Él movió su mano por su cara, limpiándose las lagrimas.

—Lo sé. —Tomé su otra mano y le hablé suavemente. —Por favor, papi. Déjame ayudarte a sentirte mejor.

Respiro profundamente. Dolorosamente.

—Cariño…

—Vamos. Sabes que lo deseas.

—Eso no quiere decir que sea correcto. No debería haber hecho lo que te hice en la sala.

—Todo lo que hiciste fue lamer mi coño, papi. —Sonreí, tratando de aligerar el ambiente. —Y me encantó cada segundo.

Edward me miró, con una ceja arqueada. Sus lágrimas se habían detenido. Vi su expresión de tristeza suavizarse un poco, luego se puso serio otra vez.

—No, Bells. No puedo tomar ventaja de ti de esa manera.

—¿Cómo estás aprovechándote de mí? Quiero esto tanto como tú. —Agarré el borde inferior de mi top. —Probablemente más.

Jalé la parte superior de mi top por encima de mi cabeza, mirando a Edward. Su mirada era desesperada. Apartó la mirada y la dirigió a mis tetas desnudas como si fueran la cosa más maravillosa que jamás hubiera visto. Yo sabía que él me quería. El soló necesitaba un poco mas de convencimiento.

—Papi. —Todavía sostenía su mano, así que la tome y la moví por mi seno izquierdo y la mantuve allí mirándolo. —Por favor.

Se lamió los labios y cerró los ojos tragando saliva. Apretando mi pecho, murmuro dolorosamente.

—Isabella…

—Vamos, papi. —Mantuve la mano con firmeza contra mi seno y utilizando la otra mano para llegar hasta sus pantalones. Se quedó sin aliento cuando toqué su erección. —Puedo decir que me quieres.

— Joder—Edward murmuró con los dientes apretados.

— Si, joder. —Yo reía. Sí, eso es exactamente lo que quería. Que me jodiera.

Abrió los ojos y se echo a reír.

—Vamos a ir a la cama. —Le tomé de la mano con cautela sobre mi pecho y lo llevé hasta la cama. —Siéntate.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, murmuró, casi demasiado bajo para que pudiera escucharlo… pero aun así me dejo conducirlo hasta la cama.

—Esto realmente no es una buena idea.

—Shhh. —Colocando mi dedo sobre sus labios. Ahora estaba sentado a los pies de la cama mientras estaba delante de él, desnuda de la cintura para arriba. —Quiero cuidar de ti, ¿Bien?

—Demonios.

—¿Por favor? —me quejé a propósito. —Eso me hará muy feliz.

—¿Cuidar de mi?

Le di una gran sonrisa.

—Si, de la manera que mi mamá lo hacía antes de que se fuera.

—Oh, cielos. —Sacudió la cabeza. —Pequeña niña…

—¿Pequeña niña? —abrí mis ojos, mirándolo fijamente. —¿De verdad crees que soy una pequeña niña? Tengo veintiuno.

—Si. Pero sigues siendo mi…

—¿Acaso éste es un cuerpo de niña? —me paré de nuevo, abriendo mis brazos para darle énfasis.

Edward se quedo en silencio, sus ojos se movían de arriba y abajo por mi cuerpo. —¡Maldita sea, Bells!

Se quedo allí sentado, sin decir nada. Sus cejas se fruncieron, dolorosamente.

—Vamos. —Lo intenté de nuevo. —¿Acaso el sabor de mi coño no te gustó?

Él gimió.

—Si—susurró.

—Te estás burlando de mi, papi. —Puse mi mano al lado de su cara.—Eso estuvo mal. Estaba a punto de correrme, cuando te detuviste.

—Mierda—él susurro.

—Eres tan jodidamente bueno para chupar coños, papi—le susurré. Edward dejo escapar un agónico gemido. —No sé porque alguien abandonaría una legua tan mágica como la tuya. —Deslicé el pulgar a través de sus labios.

—¡Maldita sea! —él murmuró.

—Yo nunca abandonaría tu lengua.—Me apoyé más cerca, mis labios a escasos centímetros de los suyos. —Los usaría en cada oportunidad que tuviera. Me levantaría la falda y me agacharía para que me lamieras el coño todo lo que quisieras.

Él cerró sus ojos, manteniendo su rostro aún delante de mí.

Apoyándome aún más, dejé que mis labios rozaran sus mejillas, jugando con él. —Me gustaría abrir mis piernas de par en par para ti, papi. Tan a menudo como sea posible. —Yo besé su mejilla, cerca de su boca.

Eddie mantuvo los ojos cerrados, respirando con más fuerza contra mi cara. Él se quejó en voz baja.

—Estoy tan mojada, papi.—Besé su mejilla otra vez. —Tú me pusiste tan mojada.

Abrió los ojos.

—Te he deseado durante tanto tiempo.

—Entonces, tómame.

—No es justo.

—No, papi—le susurré contra la cara. —No está bien que alguien te deje. Tú siempre fuiste tan bueno con ella. Tan bueno conmigo. —Puse mi mano en su oreja. —Te amo, papi. Permíteme demostrártelo. Por favor.

Edward inhaló, y luego sacó el aire lentamente.

—Mierda.

Sus ojos se quedaron con los míos mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás. Dejé caer mis manos a los lados de mi cuerpo, dejando que mi cuerpo medio desnudo hablara por sí mismo.

—Maldita sea—susurró, sus ojos recorriendo mi cuerpo, llegando a mi copa DD.

Le sonreí y moví mi mano hasta mi espalda para desabrochar mi falda, y luego dejarla caer al suelo. Allí, de pie tan solo con mi ropa interior rosa, mire hacia él.

—¿Quieres que pare?

Su boca pronunció la palabra, pero no dijo nada. Mirándome como si estuviera en trance.

—No.

Yo le sonreí y me moví, bajándome las bragas y dejándolas caer al suelo, mirando como sus ojos subían y bajaban por mi cuerpo. Pateando mis bragas, sin importarme lo suficiente para ver donde cayeron.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Él asintió con la cabeza, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, junto con su respiración.

—Soy tuya, papi—le dije, reuniéndome con su mirada. —Te amo tanto. Te voy a enseñar. —Caminé unos pasos y me puse delante de él.

Edward me dio una larga mirada, hambrienta. Y una lágrima rodó por su rostro.

Me incliné.

—Esto está bien, papi—le susurré. —Quiero que olvides tu dolor esta noche.

Sus ojos volaron a mis tetas.

—Mierda.

—Son tuyas. —Me apoyé más cerca.

Él me miro, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Entonces el puso sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda y metió mi pezón en su boca.

—¡Sí! —apreté más la parte de atrás de su cabeza contra mi pecho.

Eddie se volvió loco con mi pezón. Lo chupó con fuerza, incluso lo mordió un poco. La locura dio paso a la lujuria. Con la boca todavía en mi seno, sus manos fueron detrás de mí para tomar mis muslos y abrió mis piernas más amplias.

Chillé cuando sentí sus dedos alcanzando entre mis piernas, esta vez desde el frente. Sus dedos pasaron justo por mi coño mojado. Frotando mi clítoris, luego deslizó un par de dedos profundo en mi vagina y luego comenzó un entrar y salir.

—Oh si—gemí. —Me gusta eso.

Dejó que su palma frotara mi clítoris mientras sus dedos me penetraban. Me quede allí moviendo mis caderas de ida y vuelta, apretando los dientes para no gritar. Yo sostenía la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras chupaba aún más fuerte mi pezón.

La combinación de su boca y sus dedos me llevaron casi al borde. Y luego se detuvo.

Me decepcioné por unos segundos. Ese fue el tiempo que le tomó pararse y levantarme, a continuación, nos giro tirándome en la cama, cayendo sobre mi espalda.

—¡Si! —grité.

Edward se puso de rodillas y me llevo más cerca de su cara. Se lazo duro a lamer mi coño, me hizo gritar aún más fuerte.

¿Oh… que he estado haciendo con los chicos de mi edad? La lengua de Edward era realmente mágica. Se comía mi coño como nadie. De alguna manera él podía abrir la boca para comerlo todo, chuparlo, respirar sobre el… usaba su lengua para acariciar mis labios, mi clítoris. Ah, si… mi clítoris. Yo puse mis manos sobre mis pezones para jalarlos mientras su lengua trabajaba duro contra mi clítoris.

Y entonces se detuvo y alzo la cabeza para mirarme.

—Siento mucho no haberte dado un orgasmo antes, pequeña. Pero lo voy a hacer ahora.

—¡Si, papi!

Se lanzó a mi coño de nuevo, me lamía cada vez más rápido hasta que estuve a punto de explotar. Y luego se detuvo de nuevo.

—¿Por qué siempre te detienes? —le pregunté. Esta vez yo estaba enojada. La presión se había construido hasta el punto donde casi iba a explotar, me sentía como si pudiera gritarle, y no en el buen sentido.

Él miro entre mis piernas. Luego miro hacia abajo en mi coño y utilizando uno de sus dedos le dio un ligero golpe.

—¡Huh! —yo gritaba. Se sentía demasiado bien.

—¿Te gusta esto? —y luego golpeó con la yema de sus dedos contra mis labios una vez más, casi sin tocar mi clítoris.

—¡Sí! —chillé. —¿Qué me estás haciendo?

Se rió entre dientes.

—¿Nunca nadie te hizo esto antes?

—No. —Yo apenas podía hablar.

Edward hizo lo suyo, golpeando suavemente con sus dedos mi vagina. Sentí que extendía mis labios separados y empezaba a golpear con sus dedos contra mi agujero, y luego se abría camino hasta mi clítoris, por un momento era suave hasta que empecé a gritar.

—¡fóllame, fóllame, fóllame! —yo le gritaba con todos mis pulmones. Era una nueva sensación, sentir este pequeño dolor contra mi clítoris. Mi cuerpo se sentía como si pudiera empezar a convulsionarse por la locura acumulada en mi pelvis.

Él seguía sin joderme. Siguió golpeando mí coño… más rápido… más… hasta que perdí el control, corriéndome, gritando, incapaz de contener mi volumen.

Edward me dio un poco de tiempo para recuperarme, entonces me saco de la cama y me puso en mis pies.

—Eres tan bueno—le dije.

—Gracias, pequeña.

Me tomó un tiempo poder enfocar con mis ojos y ajustar mi mirada. Me di cuenta de que Edward estaba completamente desnudo de pie delante de mí. Y se veía tan bien. Su pecho y sus abdominales eran sólidos, y fuertes, y me parecieron increíblemente sexy. También me di cuenta de que el grosor de su pene era mayor y estaba rígido. Y yo esperaba con todo mi corazón que pudiera entrar en mí.

—¿Qué quieres que haga por ti, papi?

El sonrió y puso su mano debajo de mi barbilla, alzándolo hacia su rostro. Él me dio un beso largo, presionando su lengua dentro de mi boca.

Gemí y poniendo mi brazo alrededor de él, probando mi sabor en sus labios, dejando que su beso me consumiera, hasta que él me alejó.

Edward agarró su polla, sosteniéndola mientras me hablaba.

—Hay algo que he querido hacerte por un largo tiempo. —Se giró y caminó por la habitación hasta una silla acolchonada que no reconocí, la arrastró por la alfombra hasta que se sentó al lado de la cama.

—¿Qué me vas a hacer?

—Inclínate hacia la parte posterior de la silla, princesa. —Levantó una ceja. —Ya lo veras.

—Oh. —Yo estaba curiosa y tenía un poco de miedo. Pero confiaba en él y no puse resistencia. La silla estaba lo suficientemente baja para que pudiera doblarme sobre ella y apoyar los codos sobre el asiento, me agarré con mis antebrazos como si mi vida dependiera de ello. El cuero era suave y el relleno acolchonado, mi cuerpo se sentía muy bien. Era una silla perfecta para agacharse y el culo sobresaliera hacia arriba en el aire. Sonreí. Me encantó estar desnuda en esta posición con mi padrastro detrás de mí… y sabiendo que él estaba desnudo.

—Bueno—dije. —Estoy lista.

—No, no lo estás—Edward se puso delante de mí, y se arrodillo delante en el piso del asiento. Él agarro mis muñecas y jaló un poco mis brazos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Él sonrió.

—Sólo mantente quieta—tenía una especie de cordón suave y rápidamente ató mis muñecas, luego ató un extremo de la cuerda a la parte de abajo del asiento.

Se inclinó, y yo me quedé en silencio, sorprendida por la rapidez que había atado el nudo. Estaba más que sorprendida por la rapidez en que se puso de pie y camino detrás de mí. Moví mis muñecas comprobando si realmente estaba atada la cuerda a la silla, podía moverlas, pero no mucho.

No, definitivamente estaba a su merced. Respiré hondo y sentí como mis jugos resbalaban por mis muslos de nuevo.

—¿Tienes miedo? —Eddie preguntó.

—¿Debería?

—Tal vez—él me golpeó el culo con fuerza.

—¡Ooh!

Me frotó el culo que me acababa de bofetear, luego retiro la mano y me golpeó de nuevo, más fuerte.

—¡Mierda! —Quería poder mover las manos y frotarme el culo, pero no podía por la atadura. Y de repente sentí miedo. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Has necesitado una buena zurra durante mucho tiempo, ¿lo sabías? —me dio una bofetada en el culo de nuevo, me hizo gritar. Esta vez el golpe fue encima del muslo izquierdo.

—No. —Tragué con dificultad. —No estoy segura de que tengas la razón. —Luche contra las cuerdas, tratando de liberar mis muñecas.

Edward se echo a reír.

—No te preocupes, no te hará daño un poco de dolor. —Él le dio a mi culo otra bofetada. Mi cuerpo se sacudió. —Aaahhh… tienes miedo.

—Sí, tengo miedo. —¿Qué paso con mi dulce y agradable papi? No tenía ni idea de que alguna vez me iba a atar y me iba a dar una paliza. No era miedo, pero al mismo tiempo si era miedo. No tenía ni idea de que esperar. ¿Realmente se había vuelto loco, me nalguearía hasta que llorara y no pudiera sentarme?

Él me golpeo el culo, por lo que dejé escapar un gritito.

—Todo irá bien. Tú lo sabes, yo tenía tantas ganas de pegarte en ese culo cuando estabas creciendo, pero tu mamá no me dejó.

—¿Qué? —me sorprendí. —Pensé que era tu pequeña niña.

—Tú lo eras. Lo eres. Pero las niñas necesitan nalgadas. —Edward me dio otra palmada en el culo. —Te portaste mal con tu mamá un par de veces, y yo quería doblarte en lo sofá y golpear tu culo. Pero nunca me dejó tu madre. —Suspiró y frotó mi trasero—Y tú te has portado tan mal esta noche, pequeña. Moviendo tu caliente culo en mi cara.

¡Bofetada! Él me pegó duro una y otra vez. Apreté los dientes y apreté el culo. Por un momento me hizo daño, pero después de un tiempo empecé a sentir algo agradable. Quería sobarme, pero había algo interesante sobre el hecho de no poder hacerlo. Eddie me oyó gritar, y pareció que simplemente sabía cuando detenerse. Casi me empujo al límite, y casi me pongo a llorar.

Y finalmente, se terminó. La paliza se detuvo. Sentí sus labios contra mi culo, salpicándolo de besos por todas partes.

—ooh… si… si, papi… me encanta eso…

—Bien. —Levantó mi pierna izquierda y puso mi rodilla sobre la cama. —Tu tomaste tus azotes como una buena chica. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —tan pronto como pregunté, sentí su enorme polla llenar mi coño. —¡Ooh!

Edward se puso de pie, jodiéndome con una de mis piernas apoyada en la cama, y su mano detrás de la rodilla para mantenerme en mi lugar. Nunca había sido follada en esa posición antes y me encantó.

—¡Bella! Si… Bella…—él me embistió una y otra vez, haciendo que la silla debajo de mi se moviera.

—¡Si, papi! ¡Te amo!

—Oh Bells… ¡Te amo también!

Pensé que iba a seguir fallándome, pero se detuvo. Aun penetrándome completamente, pero no se movía, se agachó para conseguir un poco de mi liquido que corría entre mis piernas con sus dedos. Entonces sus dedos mojados, fueron directo a mi culo.

—¡Ooh! —me tensé contra las restricciones que sujetaban mis muñecas. La sensación de sus dedos en mi culo me tomó por sorpresa, por lo que mi cuerpo se contrajo.

—¿Alguna vez has hecho esto antes?

—He tratado. —Apretando mis dientes. Sus dedos trabajaron dentro de mí un poco más, y me hacía retorcerme.

—¿Te gusta cómo se siente esto, pequeña?

Me gritó. Puso otro dedo en mí una vez más. Yo me resistía contra él y los quitó.

Se echo a reír.

—Me lo tomo como un NO.

—Está bien. —Jadeé. —Mantén un dedo allí mientras me follas.

Edward se quejó en voz alta, y me dio una bofetada en mi adolorido y rojo culo.

—Eres una niña mala.

—¿Por qué? —exclamé, sintiendo su polla entrar y salir de mi coño de nuevo. Con suavidad, jugando con su dedo, dentro y fuera de mi estrecho agujero, luego deslizó otro dedo dentro. —¡Ohhhh! ¡Si, papa! ¡Follame! ¡Juega con mi culo mientras me follas!

Se rió de nuevo.

—Eres mala. Te voy a follar duro. Y vas a gritarle a tu papi que te folle—Edward sacó el dedo de mi culo y me bofeteó. Luego puso el dedo exactamente donde estaba. —Decirle a tu papi que ponga su dedo dentro de tu culo mientras te folla. Está mal. Eres muy mala.

—¡Sí! —yo sabía que estaba a punto de correrme. Mi culo no podía dejar de menearse en su contra. Me encantó la forma en que su dedo se sentía. Me dió la cantidad exacta de placer, mezclada con la cantidad justa de dolor.

—¡Oh, Bells!

—¡Papi! ¡Papi! —sentí como las cuerdas alrededor de mis muñecas apretaban mientras luchaba contra ellas, retorciéndome por el éxtasis sobre la silla.

—¡Joder! Si, ¡Te amo! Te amo, pequeña.

—¡Te amo papi!

Edward me embistió más duro y más rápido, gritando mi nombre, diciéndome que me amaba.

Grité mi amor por él, también. Y lo decía en serio. Yo lo amaba. No tenía ninguna duda al respecto. Yo por lo general nunca dejaba que un tipo se corriera dentro de mí, pero después de haberse corrido y sacado su polla pude sentir su semen caliente goteando de mí, sobre mi clítoris, hasta el suelo. Cerré los ojos, tratando de que mi respiración volviera a la normalidad, pero sabiendo que acababa de llegar dentro de mí, me dificultó más respirar.

Levantó mi pierna de la cama y colocó suavemente en el suelo mi pie. Se puso de pie detrás de mí frotando ligeramente mi culo.

—Demonios, pequeña.

—Mmmm—gemí, no tenía prisa por ser desatada. Pero después de unos minutos, se dió vuelta y se puso frete a mí, desatando suavemente las cuerdas que me sostenían sobre la silla.

Edward me ayudó a ponerme de pie, entonces me guió a la cama. A los pocos minutos de estar allí el uno en brazos del otro, besándonos y abrazándonos. Apartó el cabello de mi cara.

—No puedo creer que tratara de resistirme.

—Que no vuelva a suceder—dije, sonriendo, y luego añadí: —Papi.

Suspiró, colocando la palma de su mano en mi mejilla, sonriendo.

—No, pequeña. Te lo aseguro. No lo haré—Me reí.

—Tú sabes que voy a regresar a casa la próxima semana, ¿verdad?

—¿Ah, sí? —puso una sonrisa más grande.

—Uh huh. Tal vez podríamos trabajar en conseguir que tu polla pueda entrar en mi culo. Creo que podría gustarme eso.

Pasó un dedo por mis labios, y me dio una feliz mirada que jamás había visto en su rostro.

—Me encantaría eso, cariño—besó mi frente. —Y voy a asegurarme de tener lista la venda de los ojos.

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

Voy a aclarar unos puntos en general:

1. Es una adaptación de un escrito de Bree Jandora, tiene mas los cuales voy a ir adaptando con tiempo, pero este en específico es de nada más eso que publique.

2. Yo me dedico mas a la adaptación así que ese es el crédito que yo obtengo, mas no el de escribir las historias.

Cualquier adaptación que quieran que haga díganme y con gusto, también comentarios o sugerencias son bien recibidos.


End file.
